1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic pattern sewing machine with a cloth feeding device including pulse motors, and more particularly to a temporary stop device for stopping the sewing machine during sewing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The operation of a conventional electronic pattern sewing machine is controlled according to a sewing machine controlling program. Accordingly, the sewing machine suffers from the problem that the sewing machine is driven until the end of the pattern is reached and, even though the operater may want to stop the sewing machine immediately when the thread is cut, it is impossible to stop the sewing machine. Accordingly, no stitches are formed after the point where the thread has been cut, but holes are formed in the sewn article with the needle so that the sewn article becomes unsatisfactory as a product. Even if an attempt is made to trace the holes thus formed with the thread, it is considerably difficult to accurately position the sewn article back to the point where the thread has been cut. Thus, in practice, it is difficult to sew an article again.